


Dear fanfiction authors

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All imaginable paraphilias, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Parody, References to Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: Death Eaters talk about there annoyances in shipping and more
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Sincèrement, Severus Rogue I

Chers auteurs de fanfictions...

Severus Rogue:

Juste parce que mon premier amour avait un prénom floral ne veux PAS dire que je suis dendrophile. Je ne veux pas avoir de relation sexuelle avec le Filet du Diable, ni aucune autre plante d'ailleurs. 

PS: Celui ou celle qui écrit de telles abomination sur moi méritera un mois de retenue.


	2. Sincèrement, Lucius Malefoy I

Chers auteurs de fanfictions  
Cela ne veux pas dire que nous autres sang-pur tolérons le mariage entre cousins que nous couchons avec tous les membres de la famille. Nous avons de la dignité, quand même. Jamais je ne tolérerai que l'on me diffame en m'attribuant des ébats avec mon propre fils. Compris. Jamais je n'oserai pas une telle dépravation.

Sincèrement, Lucius Malefoy  
PS: Je ne viol pas de Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est en dessous de moi.


	3. Sincèrement, Draco Malefoy I

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Oui, j'aime manger des pommes. Ça goûte bon et c'est excellent pour la santé. Mais avoir des relations sexuelles avec un fruit ne l'est pas. 

PS: Attendez un peu que mon père apprennent ça!


	4. Sincèrement, Rodolphus Lestrange I

Chers auteurs de fanfictions

Jamais je ne coucherai jamais avec Harry Potter. Je voudrais bien lui jeter quelques Doloris, mais pas entrer dans une relation sado-maso avec lui. Je sucerai son cadavre à la limite, rien de plus. Il a détruit mon Maître, ainsi nous sommes ennemis.

PS: Si jamais j'apprends le nom de l'imbécile qui écrit ces libelles, il finira comme les Longdubats.


	5. Sincèrement, Rabastan Lestrange

Chers auteurs de fanfiction,

Le fait que nous nous marions entre cousins ne veux PAS dire que nous nous baisons entre frères. J'aimerai savoir le nom du Sang-de-Bourbe qui a écrit ces horreurs.

PS: Endoloris.


	6. Sincèrement, Lord Voldemort

Chers auteurs de fanfictions...

Je ne couche pas avec mon animal de compagnie, ni avec Potter.

PS: J'espère que mes Mangemorts trouverons les diffamateurs idiots qui oses me défier.


	7. Sincèrement, Bellatrix Lestrange

Chers auteurs de fanfictions...

JAMAIS, AU GRAND JAMAIS JE N'ADOPTERAI UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE. Granger encore moins.   
PS: Endoloris


	8. Sincèrement, Walden Macnair

Chers auteurs de fanfiction,

J'ignore quelles sont les mœurs des moldus, mais chez les sorciers, on ne baise pas ses copains, compris. Je ne suis PAS en couple avec Lucius Malefoy. 

PS: J'ai des mains d'étrangleur et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir.


	9. Sincèrement, Severus Rogue II

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,  
Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à abuser (allez chercher un dictionnaire, cornichons) de mes élèves. Cela ne veux pas dire que je suis sec et sévère que j'ai des relations sadomasochiste avec mes étudiants. Quelle cervelle dépravée a bien pu pondre ça? Si un de mes élèves aime bien être ma risée pour quelque raison étrange, c'est son problème, pas le mien.   
PS: Je n’adopterais jamais Harry Potter.


	10. Sincèrement, Lucius Malefoy II

Chers auteurs de fanfictions

Je ne tromperai jamais ma femme pour un de mes protégés. Compris. Même Rita Skeeter n'inventerai pas une idée pareille.

PS: J'aimerai bien punir personnellement ces diffamateurs.


	11. Sincèrement, Lord Voldemort II

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Je n'ai pas d'enfant et je ne veux pas d'enfant. 


	12. Sincèrement, Antoinin Dolohov

Chers auteurs de fanfiction

Je ne suis pas amoureux de Pansy Parkinson.


	13. Sincèrement, Draco Malefoy II

Chers auteurs de fanfictions

Je ne suis pas en couple avec Granger, compris.

PS: Le sortilège Doloris n'est pas un filtre d'amour.


	14. Sincèrement, Les Lestranges

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Nous ne voulons pas coucher avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, du tout!

Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange


	15. Sincèrement, Lord Voldemort III

Chers auteurs de fanfiction

Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne couche ni avec Nagini, ni avec Potter. Alors pourquoi serai-je en couple avec Hermione Granger? J'aimerai imiter les Lestrange mais vous n'avez malheureusement aucun bon sens que je puisse vous extorquer.  
PS: Avada Kadevra!


End file.
